desafios
by RANMAKANE200
Summary: el era de una banda, ella de otra.Ambos eran rivales hasta que su amor salió a flote
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es otro de mis fics y espero que les guste más que los otros

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En un oscuro callejón de Tokio una de las bandas mas temidas en todo Japón , los Yukiijas planeaban su siguiente golpe contra otra de las mas horrorosas bandas del país los Yetsus.

La gente les temía, ya por su mal carácter como por su sabiduría en las artes marciales. Se odiaban mutuamente por querer ser la mejor banda callejera cosa en la que los Yetsus hiban ganando terreno.

Akane,la jefa de los Yukiiyas era una chica guapísima y muy buena peleando, su ojo derecho era un chico llamado Mousse era muy hábil con las navajas .Otro miembro muy importante de esta banda era Kuno un chico muy bueno en los negocios y trapicheos, su hermana Kodachi también formaba parte de la banda, pero en comparación con los demás miembro ella odiaba a Akane con toda su alma.

Los Yetsus por el contrario eran liderados por un chico llamado Ranma .Este era alto y fuerte muy hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como con armas ,Rioga era otro chico muy bueno también en el cuerpo a cuerpo , Shampoo era otro de los miembros de la banda , estaba enamorada de Ranma pero el no parecía tener interés por ella.

Otra chica también formaba parte de la banda, Ukio esta se debatía entre el amor de Ranma o el de Rioga , esta era muy buena cocinera al igual que Shampoo, pero también peleaba de maravilla.

Volvamos a la escena del callejón .Akane hablaba y hablaba sobre el plan mientras todos escuchaban atentamente menos Kodachi o eso aparentaba:

-Y eso es lo que haremos ¿entendido?-

-SI-gritaron todos los miembros del grupo

-bien-

-¿Cuándo la llevaremos a cabo Akane?- preguntó Mousse

-Esta noche-dijo segura para luego añadir con voz de desagrado-podrás ver a tu querido Ranma Kodachi-

-No pronuncies su nombre estúpida que no lo mereces-

-Si tanto te gusta lárgate a su bando-

-Pues le diré tu plán-

-Nunca escuchas mi plan Kodachi así que..-dijo Akane con una sonrisa de superioridad

Kodachi salió del callejón con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro mientras que Akane se quedó quieta y pensando, hasta que algo la sacó subitamente de sus cavilaciones.

-Akane ¿estás segura de que no le dirá nada a Ranma?-

-tanto como que me llamo Akane –

-Pero..-

-Tranquilo Mouse no dirá nada… o eso espero-

-Bueno tu mandas-

-Exacto querido Mousse yo mando-

En otra calle a unas manzanas de distancia la otra banda estaba maquinando hasta que una sombra apareció en el callejón.

-Con que aquí estás Kodachi-

-Así es querido Ranma-

-Que tiene planeado nuestra queridísima Akane-dijo Ranma burlón

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Aquí el fin del primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: EL ENCUENTRO

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ranma no seas impaciente , déjame tomar un poco de aire ,llevo corriendo 4 manzanas-dijo la chica con fastidio

-esta bien te doy tres segundos ... 1,2,3 ya cuéntamelo-

-Esta bien Akane planea atacaros cuando volváis de el encuentro con los Jantas-

-Ay Akane tan linda, pero tan estúpida-

-De linda tener poco-Dijo con fastidio Shampoo

-Es verdad-dijeron al unísono Ukio y Kodachi

-decid lo que queráis pero a vosotras no os han nombrado la mas linda de todas las bandas de Japón cosa que a ella si-dijo Rioga con un hilillo de sangre en su nariz

-mira que eres cerdo p-chan , pero hay que decirlo esta maciza jejej-

-Hombres-dijeron las tres chicas

-Bueno querida Kodachi ,¿como esta el traidor de Mouse?

-Bien odiándote a muerte-

Pobre cegatón desde que le quite a Shampoo me odia-dijo burlón-pero que le voy a hacer si me prefiere a mi verdad preciosa-

-claro que si-

Empezaron a hablar de las bandas rivales y de su poder sobre ellas hasta que una voz les alerto

-Ranma Saotome ¿que tal andas?

Shinnosuke Akimura era el jefe de los Jantas .Era un chico alto y muy guapo con el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta .En su bando estaba un chico al que llamaban Pantimedias Taro y el lo odiaba y otro chico muy guapo y joven llamado Toma.

-Ya me has copiado el peinado Shinnosuke-

-Je por que te copiara la novia no significa nada además tu llevas una trenza y...-

-NO te atrevas a hablar...de esa pedazo de-

-Te fastidia que Akane me hubiera elegido a mi verdad?-

-Te voy a..-

-Tíos , Tíos esto iba a ser un encuentro amistoso ¿no?-intervino Rioga

-si-

-Oye una cosa -dijo de repente Toma-Esta chica no es de la banda de los Yukiijas-

-Si pero ella odia a Akane como todos nosotros-dijo Shampoo

-AAA se ha pasado ha vuestro bando entonces ¿no?-

-si y no-esta vez fue Ukio quien hablo-

-Y como se come uno eso?-

-Pues veras pantimedias...-

-NO ME LLAMEN ASI!!-

-Perdón...bueno el caso es que ella esta donde los Yukiijas aparentando no escuchar mientras Akane cuenta su plan después ella monta alguna excusa y nos la cuenta-dijo Rioga

-aaa ya entiendo-

-Bueno ya esta bien-grito Ranma-¿Para que querías hablar conmigo?-

-justamente para lo que hemos hablado ahora mismo-

-¿ los Yukiijas?-

-En cuestión-

-Akane ¿verdad?-

-Para que mentir-

-ni quiero tener nada con ella solo destrozar su reino de…-

-Je yo también Ranma-

-Pero si a ti..-

-¿Me gusta ?jeje no querido Ranma corrección me gustaba-

-Y como piensas destrozarla es amiga de los Mikewo y los Cheikos-

-ay esta la cosa si nos unimos tenemos mas bandas amigas que ella-

-pero son más fuertes que nosotros-

-por eso las neutralizaremos poco a poco hasta que quede solo una-

-la de .-

-si amigo la familia de Akane, la casa Tendo-

-Tu estas loco nos matará esa casa odian a mi familia ,repugnan los Sotome.

-_no lo sabes tu bien Ranma-_

_-_esa voz...-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin del segundo capítulo .Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews por favor^^


End file.
